


Some Flowers Are Poisonous

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Holidays, M/M, Madness, Random - Freeform, argument, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: At a pack gathering Liam and Theo bicker as usual, but when things reach critical mass secrets are revealed.





	Some Flowers Are Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. Who knows? :D
> 
> This is literally like 700 words of a random thing that is now a tiny blurb of writing.

‘You can’t eat a poinsettia. They’re poisonous.’ Theo frowned.

‘I can eat whatever I want, I’m a werewolf!’ Liam was in his face. He clutched the flower pot to his chest with his free hand.

‘Oh. So you’d just go off and munch on some wolfsbane, huh?’

‘Well I’m not stupid.’

‘Coulda fooled me.’

The bickering continued as Scott opened the door and peeked into the room to see the pack. Stiles and Derek were at the table with Lydia. Mason and Corey were crammed together in a large armchair. Isaac was on the couch with Malia. Brett and Nolan were somewhere in a cabin getting some alone time together. Scott didn’t blame them—the pack was a bit much sometimes. Case in point—Liam and Theo fighting. Again.

Scott sighed as he shrugged off his jacket. Isaac pulled him onto the couch between himself and Malia. Scott looked over and caught Mason’s attention.

‘Are they still fighting over the zoo? And why does Liam have a flower?’

Stiles opened his mouth, but shut it when he got a glare from Derek. Stiles was officially forbidden from commenting on anything related to Theo after the Star Wars Debacle two months ago.

‘No, they’ve moved on to Liam being able to eat anything he wants. Which I guess is the plant right now.’ Malia tossed some popcorn into her mouth.

‘And we’re just gonna…watch?’ Scott tilted his head.

‘It’s literally the best way to deal with them. They fight like an old married couple.’ Mason said.

‘Maybe I like poinsettias! Maybe I don’t care if they’re bitter assholes who might kill me if I eat them.’ Liam yelled.

‘This is getting weird.’ Corey said.

Stiles raised a finger. Derek growled. Stiles lowered his hand and huffed in annoyance.

‘It’s lethal, Liam! You’ll die! End of discussion.’

‘No it’s not! It’s only mildly toxic. To humans!’

‘And stupid little werewolves that think they have everything figured out.’ Theo threw back.

‘How do you know? You don’t! You never tried. Why can’t we?’ Liam sounded dejected. Which Scott thought was odd for a random fight about eating a christmas-y flower.

‘Why do you want to, anyway? What’s so damn special about a stupid plant? People only like them when it’s christmas.’

‘Why wouldn’t I like it? It’s pretty. All year round!’

‘You can’t just like something because it’s pretty!’

‘Yes, I can! And it’s more than that!’

‘What then? You like its colors? If you like it so much then just having it around should make you feel better!’ Theo threw up his hands.

‘Sex and love are not the same thing!’ Liam poked him in the chest. 

The room went silent. Theo slowly turned bright pink.

‘Liam.’ He hissed, fully aware all eyes (and ears) were locked on them now.

‘I don’t care what you say. They’re not the same thing. And just because we screw around and “that’s that” doesn’t mean that it doesn’t mean something.’ Liam yelled in a rush before his own words could confuse him too much.

‘What does that even mean?’ Theo glanced from Liam, to the pack, then back to Liam. It was like being in an awful fourth grade play. That wasn’t ever meant for fourth graders. Liam just wouldn’t stop.

‘I don’t just want play with your dick and that’s it. I mean, I like your dick. It’s awesome but—‘

‘Liam! What the hell do you want!’ Theo was ready to disappear forever in a second if the beta kept rambling.

‘I want all of you, not just the fun parts or the pretty parts. I want… I want to be boyfriends.’ Liam mumbled.

The sound of the clock filled the room along with Malia’s munching of popcorn. Theo pressed his fingers against his jaw. His temple. This was exactly what he’d been trying to avoid. But knew he couldn’t. And it just exploded in the worst way possible. Still… Liam was relentless. Tenacious. Which was adorable. Or not. Fuck it.

‘Well… Okay.’ Theo said. Liam looked up.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. I guess. Maybe I… maybe I’d be okay with it. We can be a thing.’ Theo tried to downplay, but Liam beaming and squeezing him in a hug ruined any attempt at salvaging what little reputation he had left.

Liam blinked when he remembered the rest of the pack was there. Watching. Eating popcorn.

‘So that’s it?’ Lydia said, looking up from her phone. ‘Finally.’

Stiles opened his mouth. Derek’s hand kept words from coming out, but Stiles kept talking anyway. Muffled protest that everyone was ready for.

Liam set the poinsettia on the coffee table and leaned forward to kiss Theo. Both of them blushing and awkward.

'Awww.' Mason cooed. He knew Liam would get him later. But for now it was open season.

‘Wait… so who’s eating the flower?’ Isaac asked as Scott patted him on the head.

‘It’s like when we had the DS. Remember?’

‘Oooooh. Liam wants to play Phantom Hourglass with Theo.’ Isaac smiled and gave Scott a quick kiss on the cheek. Mason and Corey had confused looks. Stiles sighed. A loud crunching noise made Scott and Isaac turn to see Malia watching them. Eating popcorn.

‘What? Keep going. I’m bored.’

THE END


End file.
